


【all卡/宇智波卡】代 餐 之 王

by NoVoracity



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoVoracity/pseuds/NoVoracity
Summary: 自来也：别老拿宇智波当代餐，小心变成我小说女主角卡卡西：我就代cp：带卡/佐卡/鼬卡/斑卡
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	【all卡/宇智波卡】代 餐 之 王

**Author's Note:**

> 本章为佐助和卡西，极度OOC，慎重观看

随着电影《神无毗》的上映，作为男主演的旗木卡卡西也逐渐成为了人们谈论的焦点和社交网络上的热词。不少人对其寄予厚望，认为他是木叶娱乐继影帝波风水门、猿飞日斩后一颗冉冉升起的新星。  
  
而他的经济人自来也却没有这么高兴，尤其是在被卡卡西告知他已经发展了三个月的新恋情后。  
  
自来也刚接手卡卡西的时候，卡卡西的老师、同时也是他的后辈的水门告诉过他卡卡西在感情认知方面可能有点奇怪的地方。  
  
自来也刚开始还没有发现任何异样，毕竟相较于自来也以前见过的那些脾气古怪难伺候的艺人来说，卡卡西既好相处又好说话，乖巧得不得了。  
  
至于感情方面……  
  
自来也不得不承认，从某种意义上来说，卡卡西在感情方面十分有原则，值得每一位失败感情里的痴男怨女学习。

卡卡西对每一段恋情都保持着当断则断态度，分手从不拖泥带水，拒绝从来不留幻想。  
  
当然前提是如果他没在自己手底下一口气和三个宇智波谈了恋爱的话。  
  
圈子里换情人如换衣服的家伙当然是大有人在，但像卡卡西这样同款衣服买七件穿一周的行为，正常人也做不出来吧？  
  
“旗木，你应该知道佐助是鼬的弟弟吧。”自来也听见卡卡西说到宇智波时候就觉得大事不妙。  
  
自来也口中的鼬也是宇智波的一员，十六岁的时候加入了ANBU，为人礼貌谦逊，在团队中的人气很高。  
  
只是最近鼬的家里发生了不少事，号称不老天后的宇智波美琴与家族董事宇智波富岳的婚姻终于以失败告终，转眼鼬那边就宣布了退圈的消息，想来鼬这么坚决的态度和与卡卡西分手也脱不了关系。  
  
如果自来也早知道卡卡西一对上宇智波那类长相（黑发黑瞳皮肤苍白）的家伙，连路都走不动的话，他是说什么也不会把鼬和卡卡西安排到一组去的。  
  
卡卡西稍作沉默，不太好意思伸手挠了挠脸：“这个我确实知道，之前在鼬家里见过，但他和鼬完全不是一种类型……”  
  
“嘛，前辈不要生气呀，这次我是有好好发展的打算的！”卡卡西冲自来也保证。  
  
自来也双手环抱在胸前，冲卡卡西投去不信任的目光：“上次你也是这么说的，你记得吗旗木？”  
  
“这样吗，我说过吗？”卡卡西开始努力回忆。  
  
自来也说：“之前你和鼬在一起的时候我提醒过你他是斑的后辈吧，你也说是在认真发展。”  
  
卡卡西回答：“但相处了一段时间我发现自己和鼬的性格确实有点不合适，而且我和斑先生只是普通……”  
  
自来也道：“普通炮友吗？”  
  
与其说是炮友，还不如说卡卡西是斑养着来玩的小金丝雀，虽说和鼬在一起之后卡卡西就主动和斑那边一刀两断，但自来也每次想到这个就来气。  
  
无可否认，宇智波一族确实出美人，比如美琴，比如斑和他的弟弟泉奈，再比如鼬和佐助。但是再漂亮脸蛋还是无法掩盖斑那种走肾不走心、召之即来挥之即去的恶劣行径，不知道祸害了多少少年少女心。  
  
不过从卡卡西干脆利落地甩了对方的行为看来，似乎还是卡卡西更……道高一丈？  
  
“而且如果你和佐助打算长期发展关系的话，跟他的家里人见面你不会觉得尴尬吗？”自来也问。  
  
卡卡西说：“啊，前辈您是在担心这个吗？鼬君的话之前跟我说他出国深造了，这几年都不会回来；至于斑先生的话，佐助和他只是远房表亲，并不和住在一起，大概只是偶尔节日的时候才会聚一下。”  
  
自来也意味深长地看了一眼卡卡西：“我说旗木，你这是已经了解到这种程度了吗？”  
  
卡卡西微笑了一下：“所以我才说，我是真的做好打算了啊。”  
  
对着卡卡西这副乖巧自持的模样，自来也一堆“越是漂亮的宇智波越会骗人”“早晚一天你得变我小说里的女主角”的话还是没用上，最终只是用建议的口吻说：“你还是去找纲手做个心理咨询吧，你这个样子下去可不行的……”  
  
“没问题，我这个月底会去见一次纲手前辈的。”卡卡西这样回答。  
  
*  
  
卡卡西刚结束一天的工作，回到和佐助一起的公寓，刚推门名叫神威的白色大柴犬就飞奔出来迎接，卡卡西弯腰回抱它，白色衬衣粘上了大片的狗毛，才从鞋柜拿出拖鞋换上。  
  
佐助正在卧室做游戏直播，他刚上大学就组建了一个名为“Hawk”的独立游戏团队，卡卡西不怎么玩游戏，所以对这方面并不了解，但也知道他们团队开发的游戏在自己身边的人很受欢迎。  
  
佐助抬头看了一眼来人，语气如常地冲他说道：“我做了点沙拉放在冰箱里。”  
  
房间里开着空调，卡卡西点点头，一边就在佐助对面把长裤脱了，略长的衬衫刚好遮到他的屁股。

他丝毫不羞赧地在屋里走来走去，从厨房把餐盒端到卧室，在佐助对面坐下，把之前看了一半的书摊在一旁开始吃晚饭，百无聊赖地用叉子戳沙拉碗里切好的番茄。

佐助穿的是则是及膝的短裤，卡卡西的大腿在电脑桌下的有一下没一下地晃着，有意无意地往佐助的腿上蹭，热乎乎地肉贴着肉。

佐助抬眼深深地看了他一眼，左手扣住了卡卡西不安分的大腿。卡卡西那边被抓了包，冲佐助露出一个无辜的笑容，一边在心里埋怨：真是无情呢，佐助君！  
  
弹幕里有人问：是S君的恋人吗？  
  
卡卡西终于等到佐助下播，便主动跑过去亲佐助，膝盖卡进佐助的两腿之间，用盖膝或轻或重地蹭着佐助。  
  
佐助却并没有因为卡卡西的热情而感到高兴，他略有些警觉地推开卡卡西，将右手卡在卡卡西耳根和脖子连接处：“卡卡西，你今天有点奇怪？”  
  
佐助对卡卡西来说，实实在在可以算是个“小男友”。

只比卡卡西小两岁的宇智波鼬永远称呼自己为卡卡西君或者前辈（包括床上），而卡卡西小了五岁的佐助就从来没对他用过敬语。  
  
卡卡西斟酌着如何不惹恼自己这个大小姐脾气的小男友，最后还是觉得照实说比较好：“今天稍微和自来也前辈聊了一下，我觉得我的行为确实有点不对……”  
  
佐助轻轻用手指摩挲卡卡西的后颈：“哪方面？”  
  
“比如和你的哥哥分手之后立刻和你在一起？”卡卡西自我反省道。  
  
佐助问：“你确定要现在同我提起这个？”  
  
卡卡西看了眼佐助，确认他神色如常，才继续道“还是要说清楚的吧，毕竟说好过几天去见你家里人，要是被你家里人认为是那种见异思迁的家伙就不好了……”  
  
佐助有点不耐烦地把卡卡西翻了个面按到床上：“他又不在，他和我妈妈还在国外。”  
  
卡卡西是知道佐助家里这一堆破事的，闻言微微愣神，扭过身去继续问：“那我们是去见谁？”  
  
佐助用膝盖抵在他的后腰，阻止了他多余的动作，伸手去拆卡卡西的衣服：“我家族里的一位比较有名望的前辈而已。”  
  
卡卡西突然有了不太好的猜想，：“不会是……”  
  
他话还没说完，佐助已经脱了他的裤子顶进来了。  
  
“嘶，”卡卡西痛得小腿微微痉挛打抖，“你不要直接进来！”  
  
没做润滑佐助那边当然也不好受，卡卡西的里面又紧又涩又烫。

佐助微微皱眉，伸手扣住了卡卡西嘴，虎口抵在卡卡西的牙齿上，强行让他闭嘴。  
  
卡卡西不想咬伤他，顺着他的力道费力地半张着嘴，来不及吞咽的涎水一部分顺着他的下巴滴落，润湿了他嘴角的小痣，另一部分顺着佐助皓雪一样的手腕延展到了他线条流畅的小臂上。  
  
等佐助缓慢艰难地插到卡卡西的最深处的时候，两个人的气息都有点不稳了，卡卡西从始至终只是放弃挣扎地任由佐助施为，尽量打开身体容纳佐助。

佐助当然是感受到了他的忍让，气早消了大半，但仍居高临下地骑在卡卡西身上，故意做出恶狠狠样子，用力拍了一下卡卡西的屁股：“所以你为什么不早点闭嘴呢？刚才是你在一刻不停地提别的男人吧？”

佐助没有意外地感受到，卡卡西热切包裹着自己的后穴随着他的动作狠狠地缩了一下。  
  
卡卡西刚才根本没看出来佐助在生气，突然被佐助如此怪罪，又被顶撞得话也说不清楚，只能委屈地从喉咙口发出呜的一声，听着像条可怜的小狗，佐助几乎能看到那不存在的狗耳朵失落地耷拉下去。

佐助确定他现在脑子里面不会再有杂七杂八的其他人之后，才把手松开。佐助将手臂绕过卡卡西的后背，用沾湿的手指划过卡卡西的前胸，用指甲反复划过他的乳首穿环留下的小洞。

他恶意地想：这是兄长给他留下的吗？

卡卡西呜咽了一下，颤抖着想咬躲避佐助的作弄，用手肘撑起自己的上半身，却撞在了佐助的身上。他微微仰头，汗湿的后颈便落在了佐助的左肩上，黑发同银发短暂地被编织在了一起。

佐助偏过头，蹭着他的右脸去亲他的嘴角。卡卡西则配合着他的动作，把舌尖往佐助的嘴里探去。

佐助被他无意识的动作弄得愣了一下，有些不满他的熟练和自然。

卡卡西的身体似乎和他很契合，又或者只是因为卡卡西在尽力配合他，佐助感觉到抽插间自己的阴茎被卡卡西温热的体液浸润了，使他的每一次插入都更加容易，每次离开都被极力挽留，卡卡西在又紧又热地咬着他的现实使他兴奋。

“能不能……能不能让我看着你……”佐助听见卡卡西支离破碎地问道，每一个发音间都带着哭音与微颤。

卡卡西的手指胡乱地抓着佐助带着薄而紧实肌肉的手臂，在他苍白的皮肤上划出几道红痕。

佐助有时候不能笃定那像是要哭出来的声音是不是自己操出来的，他有时能感受到那种偶尔浮出水面的不真实感，却只是自欺欺人的忽略其中的怪异之处。

此刻卡卡西近乎乞求的口气，同样令人感到不真实，他很少会摆出这样卑微的姿态，毕竟他仿佛对所有的事情都不是很在意。什么都不在意，当然就无从伤害他。

佐助沉默着将阴茎从卡卡西被他操的湿软的小穴中拔出来一点，然后就没有更多的动作了，佐助听到自己饱含恶意的声音响了起来：“那么想看到我的脸吗？”

卡卡西没有回答，他的从唇齿之间微弱的嗫嚅的声响，像是从喉咙口发出来的。

“能做得到自己转过来吗，卡卡西？”佐助的将嘴唇贴在卡卡西的耳边，用温热的吐息填满卡卡西的耳蜗。

这并不是一件容易的事情，卡卡西的四肢都在这场有点漫长的性爱中被操软了，少年人的力气倒像是用不完。

卡卡西头脑混沌地埋怨着年轻爱人的恶劣行径，但还是努力地撑着膝盖在含着佐助剩下大半阴茎的情况下，吃力地挪动着肘关节。只是在动作间时不时被蹭过敏感点，他很快前功尽弃地又瘫软了回去。

他的银发被压在床单和他的脸颊之间，不知道是被唾液还是汗水沾湿，黏在了脸侧。

卡卡西灼热地吐息，唇齿半张，神思不由自主地跳跃到了自己的少年时代，想起傍晚自己在河堤旁钓鱼的情景，觉得此刻的自己像是一条脱水的鱼类。

他的努力被佐助看在了眼里，佐助最终还是从他的身体里退了出去，搀扶着卡卡西转过了身。

卡卡西疲惫地睁开了眼睛，他美丽的爱人也正看着他，居高临下，临水照花，一段时间没有打理过的黑发从他的脸侧垂落。

就好像一副漂亮的水墨画。

如果用一个词来形容佐助的话，恐怕“姿容端丽”最为恰当。

佐助和鼬都长得很像妈妈，脸蛋苍白又秀气，杏眼细眉，只是佐助和鼬那种温和如水的气质完全不同。

他带着点少年人的愤世嫉俗，似乎永远无法和这个世界和解，眉眼里藏着些许戾气，虽然这完全不影响他的美貌，反而让他显出几分异样锋锐的瑰丽。

卡卡西几乎舍不得把目光从他的脸上移开，连一秒的眨眼都嫌浪费。

那双黑灰色的眼睛，时常染上情欲的色彩，却很少表现出深情。但是这个时候，他似乎是被一种痛苦又甜蜜的感觉填满，他死死地望着自己的爱人，仿佛这是他一生的最后一次。

佐助也同样回望他，不信任地想：他在看着我的兄长吗？

佐助又一次狠狠地一捅到底，根本没有半点怜惜的，再次把卡卡西的喘息猝断。

少年人迫切地，似乎想要捧出自己的心脏，又或许只是在嫉妒与恼怒，他作出凶恶的姿态命令卡卡西：“你看着我！”

卡卡西看着他抵达了高潮，后穴痉挛着，喘息骤停，缠在少年腰上的大腿用力绞紧，佐助还没来得及拔出来就被他绞射了。

而卡卡西还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，目光也彻底失去了聚焦，佐助微凉的精液打在他的内壁上，几乎令他双眼泛白。

“我有说过不要内射的吧？还好我不是你那些傻乎乎的女同学，不会怀孕。”卡卡西坐在浴缸里冲佐助埋怨，一边心道年轻人真可怕，感觉自己被佐助拆开重拼了一遍。

佐助用他来敲代码的素白手指慢吞吞地给卡卡西做清理，抬起那双清冷又漂亮的眼睛，把锅甩回给卡卡西，语气似乎有点隐忍：“那种东西，不是应该你来撩拨我的时候就准备好吗？”

“你放松一点，别绞我。”


End file.
